micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Empire of Colonia
Colonia is a micronation that is enclosed by Australia and other larger islands (which include the capital and the rest of the population) in the fifth dimension (essentially the dream state). It was created in 2015 with small sections of Australia and Europe selected, but since 2017 the European land claims were given back to their respective countries and the Australian enclaves were returned to the selected states of Australia (mostly Victoria). The only remaining land (in this “dimension”) in Australia is around certain areas of the Barwon River, Surf Coast and the High Country (both in Victoria, Australia). History In 2014, the president of Gahooulia gave a speech about his country, which at first didn’t inspire the Supreme Minister (at this point in time, The Minister was a full Australian citizen), but in the Australian School Holidays in January 2015 sometime close to midnight, the idea for a new nation called Colonia became apparent. Over the next few days, construction and expansion of the new nation began, and diplomatic relationships were set up. Then, soon after, friends of the two nations began setting up nations, including Doveland and Julsington. In 2016, more nations were inspired, including i2, Allania, Lavender Republic, and Hirrid. Claims in Europe were made in areas of Paris, Munich, Bay of Biscay, a large area of Scandinavia, and several areas in the British Isles. In April that year, at a school camp in Queenscliff, there was a bit of a squabble with land in a small area of a building.Colonia set up several enclaves of land there, and Doveland and Lavender Republic had set up little enclaves of their land inside Colonia’s. In 2017 Doveland and Gahooulia “claimed” (“created”) separate islands off the Murmansk Peninsula of Russia. There were plans of creating an island for Colonia, but these were soon abandoned. Doveland also claimed a large section of Finland and all of the Murmansk Peninsula, plus St Petersburg. Gran Isla was also created that year, and that year a “cyber-war” took place between Gran Isla and Colonia (see ‘Wars and Battles’). The claims in Europe were soon abandoned, as the Minister had never actually been to these countries and these claims may have too big for the Colonian Empire. In 2018 The Supreme Minister, as part of his schooling, was sent to a fairly remote school near the High Country. Not too far into the year, Colonia set out to claim land in the high country, after numerous hikes in the surrounding region. The President of the former nation Gran Isla created a new nation called Kreedsburg, which was based around the remote school. That year Colonia claimed the islands, based off numerous dreams occurring prior to the creation. The capital was move here, and 99.9999% of the population lives there. In 2019, new laws were passed by the Victorian government in Australia that made it illegal for more than 500 people to be housed in the aquatic centre of the school the Supreme Minister was attending. Australian citizens were outraged at this idea, and in response, Colonia passed laws to make it legal for as many people to be in the aquatic centre for the event, which was a house swimming carnival. This was ignored by the Australian school. Geography The geography of each particular Australian enclave varies from region to region. The enclaves around United Kingdom are generally rugged islands with mild to cold coastal weather. They are typically very undulating but a select few islands are particularly mountainous. The Faroe Islands and Norway section are very cold and extremely rugged, and difficult to access. The Swedish and Russian sections are cold, marshy areas, and can get extremely cold in winter. The Canadian island is similar. The South African section is very hot in summer, and the terrain is generally arid and dry. The Brunei section is very tropical and hot, as it is close to the equator. The Australian (Victorian) regions are very different to each other. The Ballarat, Daylesford and High Country regions experience very hot summers, and extremely cold winters. Snow is common in these parts. In the South, the Buckley Falls and Beeac regions are generally flat, and are generally dry. They experience mild to hot summers, and mild winters. The coastal regions such as Queenscliff and the Surf Coast are rocky, and experience typical coastal weather, such as mild summers and mild to cold winters. The Colonian Islands have mild summers, and cold winters. The terrain varies from island to island. Religion Religion has played a fairly unnoticed but significant role in the history of Colonia. The majority of the population of Colonia is Anglican or Accessionist. Colonia's official religion is Accessionism, a Christian denomination very similar to Anglicanism. It was first practised in 1380 in the Colonian isles. It is very rarely practised in the third dimension. Foreign Relations and Embassies/Consulates Colonia's Foreign Relations are expansive. Currently, it recognises approximately 92% of all micronations and every nation apart from Palestine. Colonia is currently in the United Micronations organisation, but yet to be recognised. It is also the headquarters of the United Oceanic League of Micronations, a small but strong organization that includes micronations from Europe, North America and Oceania. Colonia has unofficial embassies in Canberra, Torshavn, Oslo, Helsinki and Tokyo, as well as consulate offices in Melbourne, Sydney, London, Paris, Moscow, Berlin, Stockholm and New York. In Douglass, there is an Australian, New Zealander, German, Norwegian, British, Swedish, Finnish, Russian, British and American embassy, plus 84 other micronations and 23 planets. Transport Every section of Colonia can be accessed by either road or boat. Railways cover certain sections of the Victorian regions. On the Colonian isles, railways cover most of the larger islands, and there is a huge network of roads on all islands. There is also plane and space connections. Wars and Battles of Colonia The First Contact (Frontier) War